


It's a secret, okay?

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Benny is done with everyone, M/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, secret office romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: Bull was watching him. He could feel those analytical eyes roaming over him, picking up tiny secretive details that he couldn’t help but send out. A little part of him hoped that Bull couldn’t tell what he was thinking, didn’t notice the way his face was heating up and the twitch in his fingers every time Bull said his name. That tiny voice was put to rest when Benny snuck a glance at Bull over the rim of his glass, and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.There’s no way he didn’t notice. All he could hope for was that he wouldn’t embarrass him by bringing it up. It wasn’t right, feeling so much for his sister’s ex-husband.





	It's a secret, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo. So I know this isn't a very popular fandom, and I'm pretty sure this is the first Benny/Bull (Bully?) Fanfiction on Ao3 or maybe even ever, but oh well.

Benny was proud.

Once again, they had made another amazing breakthrough and got away with a remarkable non-guilty verdict. It felt good to be working, delivering those passionate speeches to the jury, to be changing minds and lives again.

He couldn’t help but admit that Dr. Bull had a hand in helping this all come together for Benny. If it wasn’t for his witty remarks that made Benny bite the inside of his cheek to not smile, there’s no way he would enjoy it as much.

The team felt like a family, but Bull felt different. He was strange to Benny. Charming. Alluring. Dangerous.

The team was celebrating, eating take-out together in the office with drinks. Maybe it was the wine or the rush of winning a case, but Bull looked better than normal with his sexy, gleaming smile. Benny had to force himself to look away, to focus on the story Chunk was telling, or to laugh at Cable’s jokes.

Benny knew he was bisexual. He’d done the whole gay crisis thing in his teens, so he wasn’t surprised per say that he was attracted to his boss. It was _how much_ he was attracted that caught him off guard.

Bull was watching him. He could feel those analytical eyes roaming over him, picking up tiny secretive details that he couldn’t help but send out. A little part of him hoped that Bull couldn’t tell what he was thinking, didn’t notice the way his face was heating up and the twitch in his fingers every time Bull said his name. That tiny voice was put to rest when Benny snuck a glance at Bull over the rim of his glass, and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

There’s no way he didn’t notice. All he could hope for was that he wouldn’t embarrass him by bringing it up. It wasn’t right, feeling so much for his sister’s ex-husband.

Dinner finished and Benny helped clean up (Marissa was meticulous with having sanitary benches) Cable left to go hang out with her friends and do whatever kids her age did on a Friday night. Marissa bid them goodnight and decided to drive home before she could give in and have another drink. Chunk and Danny left together, deciding to head to a bar before they went home. They invited Benny, he said no with an apologetic smile, claiming he had more work to do. He overheard them invite Bull, who also declined the offer to instead head home.

They filtered out of the building slowly, basking in the warm atmosphere of their comradery and success. Benny closed the door of his office with a sigh. It was too quiet with the rest of his team gone.

He sat in his chair and stretched out his legs. It was probably safer this way, that he spent the rest of his night thinking about work rather than the way Bull looked when he licked wine off his lips. He rifled through the paperwork on his desk, all of it uninteresting and tedious.

He leaned and rested his head on the back of his chair. He was a hot mess, and it wouldn’t be long before his whole team noticed.

Benny jumped a bit when he heard the door click shut.

It was Bull, trying to be quiet as he walked into the room. He smiled and he straightened up and strode over to Benny’s desk. Oh shit, he knew what was coming.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude on your…” he gestured to the untouched paperwork.

“I thought you were heading home,” Benny said leaning back again. He heard Bull chuckle and felt warmth slide down his body.

“I considered it for a moment, but then decided that this would be more…rewarding.”

God damn this man and his smooth voice. Benny glanced at him suspiciously before picking up a pen. Looking at his work was his go-to defense when it came to avoiding Bull’s hot stare.

When Benny didn’t answer Bull stepped closer and he could feel himself tense.

“You seem a little wound up. Why is that?” Bull was leaning over him, pretending to look at the paperwork Benny’s pen was hovering over. He could feel Bull’s chest brush against his shoulder.

“I’m not wound up.” Benny found himself saying. He regretted it instantly in the way Bull raised himself to correct him.

“Not wound up? Your short intakes of breath, tight grip on your pen, and avoidance of eye contact say differently. In fact, they tell me a lot more. I bet your heartbeat is going a million miles a minute.”

“Can you just… not.” Benny made the mistake of glancing over at him. He was closer than he thought, close enough to smell his cologne. Without thinking he let his eyes wander over Bull’s throat and mouth. Bull grinned and reached his hands up to rest either side of him.

“How long has it been Benny? A week? A month?”

“Since what?” They both knew what Bull was talking about. He hadn’t had a serious relationship since Amanda, and he hadn’t had sex since.

“Two months? Six months?” He hated this guessing game they were playing. “A year?”

Benny looked up at the roof, giving away all Bull needed to know. He hummed in his ear like he had found the jackpot.

“A whole year without touching someone else? You? I can hardly believe it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” Benny tried to move away. Bull pushed him back.

“You are one of the most sexually inclined people I’ve ever met. You think about it all the time, your thoughts constantly revolve around sex. I can tell each time, you bite your lower lip, just like you are now.”

He didn’t even realize he was doing it. He stopped biting as soon as Bull pointed it out, and he felt Bull breathe in sharply at the sight of it swollen and red. He wanted to ask why. Why did bull care so much?

He opened his mouth to make some sarcastic remark but before he knew it, he felt Bull’s mouth against his neck.

Benny closed his eyes, felt the blood leave his brain to a more important area. Bull sucked carefully on his neck, kissing lower and letting his teeth graze the sensitive part of his throat. Benny shivered into the chair and tried to gain some sense of control.

“W-wait…”

Bull trailed his hands up Benny’s arms and then paused. When Benny didn’t finish his sentence, Bull swiveled the chair around to face him.

“Are you seriously hesitating right now? I know you’re crazy about me. I know you think about me when you’re not supposed to, at work, in the shower, before you go to sleep. I know that you wonder what it would be like to kiss me when I’m talking, I know that you want to know how it would feel to sit in my lap when I’m in my office, to be kneeling in front of me with the blinds closed. I know you want to fuck me Benny, hard and fast, and I know that you want me to fuck you too.”

Benny held his breath, too scared to answer. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he would start begging. What was Bull doing to him? Could he cross that line?

“Benny, you’re overthinking.” Bull’s voice was softer but insistent. God, he wanted it _so bad_. Wanted to feel the heat against his skin. He knew once he looked into Bull’s eyes, that he would know exactly how to undo him until he was dizzy. He ached, he wanted. He couldn’t.

Bull stared at him, worked him like a puzzle until he understood every piece. He stood still for a moment before pushing Benny back and climbing into his lap.

“Oh…God” Benny let out as his chair sank, and Bull pulled himself as close as possible. He felt too hot in his jacket, and he squirmed beneath him. His hands flew up on their own accord to hold Bull’s hips against his own.

“Kiss me.” Bull whispered and Benny couldn’t hold back anymore. He surged up and pushed his mouth against him almost too hard. Bull was ready for him and didn’t hesitate to push back and kiss him senseless. He ran his hands over Bull’s thighs and over his back, reveling in the breathy moan when he opened his mouth and let his tongue run along Bull’s mouth.

“Ah fuck that’s good.”

Benny pulled away from his mouth to sit up and rip his jacket off. He was so hot. Bull turned his attentions on unbuttoning Benny’s shirt. Benny felt Bull’s stubble brush against his stomach as he placed love bites all over his exposed skin.

“See what I mean?” Bull said as he tugged Benny’s belt off and worked his pants open. “You can’t wait to get your hands all over me.”

“Shut. _Up_.”

Benny slid his hand into Bull’s hair and used it to pull him forward. God, it felt so good. He panted and bit down on Bull’s neck hard enough to make him groan and grab onto the chair for support. He helped Bull slide out of his suit, throwing his tie behind him, quick to devour every inch of skin that he could reach.

Bull slid his fingers into Benny’s briefs and stroked slowly until he could feel him straining against his underwear. Bull was already hard, tenting his trousers.

“Come here,” Benny said, holding Bull up to pull down his pants and boxers. He pulled them flush against each other, only separated by a thin bit of fabric. Benny was mesmerized by their leaking cocks frantically rolling together.

Each sharp thrust send a shock of pleasure through both of them, enough to make Bull tip his head back and moan at the friction.

“f-fuck” Bull hissed as Benny worked their cocks together. They had only just started, but he was already so close to cumming. It felt so good, hot and slick.

Bull bit his hand and squeezed, trying to stop himself from tipping over the edge.

“No,” Benny said, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly as he bucked his hips up and down. “I want you to cum.”

Bull shuddered, rhythm falling apart as he chased his orgasm. It came hard and fast, Bull keeled over as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, making a mess all over Benny’s chest. Benny wasn’t far behind, palming himself quickly, cumming with a grunt, and writhing beneath Bull until he was a boneless mess.

 

“…shit…” Benny panted, sinking deep into the chair and closing his eyes.

They just did that. He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t imagine that his boss was interested in him that way.

“You’re good when you take control,” Bull said, using the corner of Benny’s shirt to wipe off some of the mess.

“That was amazing.”

“It’s so cute that you think we’re finished here.” Bull stood up, stretching out the pain in his legs.

Benny blinked owlishly at him. “Huh?”

“Your apartment is closer than mine, isn’t it?” Benny nodded watching as Bull fixed up his clothes and picked his jacket up off the floor. Bull looked at him.

“Well, don’t just sit there. You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

Benny never moved faster in his life.

 

\--

 

The next Monday, Bull showed up an hour later than usual, sporting a large obvious bruise on his neck that he didn’t even attempt to hide. When Cable and Danny pointed it out and started asking questions, Benny had to force his nose into a newspaper to hide his red face.

“Wow. I just can’t believe that you had a hook-up!” He could hear Cable saying. “It’s just so out of the blue.”

He could practically hear the smile in Bull’s voice as he answered.

“It wasn’t really something I planned, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

Oh god. Benny could feel the tips of his ears burn. They had spent the weekend together, mostly having sex, filling in some of the gaps neither realized they had in their lives up until now. What would his sister think?

“Was she nice? Are you going to let us stalk her?”

“ _He_ was wonderful, and I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Cable and Danny’s faces lit up. Out of nowhere, Chunk appeared with a sly grin. “Did I hear _he_?”

 

\--

 

The team was insufferable all day. It took everything Benny had in him not to cave under the weight of their probing and chattering.

Marissa was the last to find out, and she was gossiping to him as they walked to his office. He knew it was all clear in there, they had cleaned up before they left, but it still set him on edge.

“I’m just surprised, it seems like quite impulsive behavior. I wonder how the two of them met?” Benny nodded and pretended to listen. He was really trying to quieten down his own internal dialogue.

He didn't know if he could handle this. Being with Bull felt great. They bickered a bit, but they were both passionate. They had complicated so many aspects of their lives now, they had done something that they couldn’t undo. How much more difficult will it be at work now? Especially since the others couldn’t know. Not to mention how his sister would react if she ever found out he had slept with her ex-husband.

The killer was that they hadn’t yet spoken about what their relationship _was_. Benny didn’t know if it was a casual hook-up, a one-time thing, or if he could allow himself to consider more if things would ever become serious between them. Could he handle it if Bull only wanted sex and nothing else?

He hadn’t noticed that Marissa had become silent, standing at his desk.

He looked over to her line of sight, his small bookcase, where Bull’s discarded tie had landed. Benny felt his blood rush cold as Marissa put the pieces together.

“That’s…Bull’s tie. I remember helping Chunk choose it for him a few months ago.” Marissa turned to him, eyes glinting knowingly.

“I…uh. Borrowed it.”

“Sure.” She smiled. “For someone who helps discover the truth, you are a terrible liar.”

Benny swallowed, rushed over to the tie and grabbed it, hiding it in one of his draws. Marissa looked like a kid on Christmas morning, having discovered the secret of a lifetime.

“Please,” Benny whispered. “Please don’t tell anyone. We just… I don’t know what happened but, for now, we are just trying to figure it out. Please don’t tell anyone”

“You have my word.” Marissa smiled, made a zipping motion towards her mouth. She still looked way too delighted by her newfound information, and how easily it was discovered, but for now, Benny would have to settle with that.

“Hey.”

Chunk stuck his head into the office, startling both of them.

“Benny, Dr. Bull is in his office, he wants you.” The door clicked closed and Marissa sniggered.

“Oh, I bet he does. In more ways than one.”

Benny rolled his eyes, let out a long-suffering sigh and picked up a notebook from his desk. He nudged Marissa on his way out, which just made her giggle more.

Things were about to get a lot more difficult.

 


End file.
